Girl in the Alley
by TotallyGurly
Summary: What happens when a street girl finds the help/friendship of some mutants? I suck at summaries! Anyway it's TMNT 2012 setting, rated T for some course language, and RaphxOC. Possible Apritello and Leorai. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so for any of you who read my other TMNT fanfic 'Love Happens' you must have known that I deleted it, but this is the better, dramatic, revised version. I'm still using my OC Maddie but with a few changes so enjoy. Also this is based on TMNT 2012.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I own my fabulous OC Maddie**

Chapter 1: In the Dark Alley

It was a normal night in New York. It was cool out; a few clouds here and there. Besides that it was quiet, well except for the sounds of a siren blocks away and a few drunken kids stumbling across the street.

There was nothing weird about this night, unless you call a girl who's drunk and holding a joint in her hand weird.

Well then that girl is me.

I coughed. The smoke I was inhaling began mixing with the taste of whiskey in my mouth. I felt sick. Then again I always feel sick.

I leaned against the alley wall. I wasn't ready to walk out onto the street just yet. I dropped my joint into a puddle to put it out. Then I reached into my pocket and held onto something. My knife. No way was I gonna go anywhere without it. It was the only way to protect my self on the dangerous streets of New York. After all I was only a 15 year old girl. The streets were no place for me, but this is where I ended up.

I made my way out onto the sidewalk, sort of tripping around from the mix of alcohol and weed. I tried to compose myself. If a cop saw a teenager walking around in the middle of the night he would surely approach me. I didn't need that kind of trouble.

I kept on walking along, putting up my black worn out hood as I passed stores and people. I didn't want anyway one to see me. Not like this.

I was about to turn the corner when I saw a shop. It had tons of mirrors, even in the front windows. I walked over to it and looked at myself in a mirror.

I looked awful. My dark jeans had rips in them, my black sneakers looked old and worn out, and my tshirt was filthy. I pulled my black hoodie closed to try and hid the stains. I continued to look at myself.

I looked up at my face. It was terrible. I was pale, my violet eyes were puffy and bloodshot, my lips were chapped, and my long dark brown hair with pink highlights looked tangled and dirty. Overall I looked like a mess.

I shook my head and kept on walking. I went inside a bar. Normally they don't serve minors, but the bartender is a friend of mine.

"Hi Maddie! What can I get for you today?", said Jennifer, the bartender.

"Hey Jenny, just a beer please.", I said pulling down my hood and sitting.

"Sure thing hon.", Jenny said.

I've known Jenny for two years, she was 15 when I met her. She taught me how to take care of myself out on the street. She's like an older sister to me.

"Here you go sweetheart.", Jenny said putting a beer in front of me.

I reached into my other pocket and took out all the money I had. 8 bucks left. I sighed and handed my money to Jenny. She put her hand up.

"No, it's on the house.", Jenny said.

"I promise I'll pay you back, I swear.", I promised.

But I know I probably can't pay her back. I owe too many people money especially for all the alcohol and drugs.

She just replied with a quiet, "Okay."

I finished up my beer pretty quickly and went back out. I pulled my bottle of whiskey out of my pocket and put it up to my mouth. I took a big gulp, a chill of disgust rushing down my spine. I put the bottle away and proceeded down a dark alley. All of a sudden I heard a scream.

I walked towards it. I wasn't at all shocked to see what was going on. Some poor girl, definitely younger then me, was being cornered by those jerks who called themselves the Purple Dragons. My first instinct was to walk away. I know to never get involved in a scene like that because it could lead to getting yourself killed. But as I turned to leave I heard the conversation between the girl and the gang.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you all my money just please don't hurt me!", The girl said, tears streaming down her face.

"Now who said we wanted your money?", said the skinny guy who I guessed was the leader.

I cringed at that thought. I knew exactly what they were going to do to her.

The girl started crying harder and screamed at the top of her lungs as they began closing in on her.

That's when I snapped.

"Hey asshole! Get away from the girl.", I screamed and then quickly covered my mouth.

_Crap. I guess I'm a part of this now._

The guys backed away from the girl and looked at me. She ran away. I knew she'd do that.

"You're welcome!", I screamed at the girl in a sarcastic tone.

My attention turned back to the men walking towards me.

"You think you're so tough babe?", The skinny guy said flipping out his switch blade.

My heart skipped a beat. I began to reach for my knife.

"Come on man, we don't need to do this. What do you want, drugs? Money?", I asked as I clung to the knife in my pocket.

"I think you know what we want.", He said walking up to me, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer.

"Let go of me you pervert!", I yelled trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Now now, no need to fight back.", He whispered as he put his blade to my throat and moved his other hand to my thigh.

_This is it, I'm gonna be raped and killed._

I shut my eyes as tight as possible. Just then I remembered my knife. I slowly pulled my hand out of my pocket.

"Good girl, now you won't feel a thing.", said the man with an evil grin on his face.

"You're right, I won't...", I whispered and then quickly slashed his face with my knife.

"GAH!", He screamed as he fell backwards.

I got into a fighting stance and waved my knife around. He got back up, wiping away the blood.

"You little bitch, we were gonna go easy on you, but I guess we could just beat the shit out of you instead!", He said as he grabbed my wrist making me drop my knife.

He then punched me in the face. Hard. I fell down.

When I opened my eyes he was standing over me and then began kicking me in the stomach and started punching again.

My body became numb and I was about to black out when everything stopped. I closed my eyes.

I heard a few punches being thrown and the sound of metal weapons. I heard a, "Let's get outta here!", and the sound of footsteps running away.

I couldn't move. I tried to open my eyes but I was so exhausted I couldn't do it.

_So this is how I'm gonna die..._

Then I heard some voices.

"Guys we can't just leave her here."

"Leo we can't bring her home."

"But if we leave her here she's gonna die!"

"Fine, do what you want, but it's your problem."

That was all I heard as I blacked out.

**So what do you think? I know it is completely different but I like it. Anyway review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! I hope you like this story so far since it's COMPLETELY different from the other one. Btw who else is totally excited for the season finale of TMNT because I am so pumped for it! Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I own my OC Maddie**

Chapter 2: New Friendships

_**How did I end up here? All alone...**_

_**I walked along the streets of New York by myself. I was 13 years old and my mother had died four days ago. My father died in prison 5 years ago. I had no one now and I wasn't about to be placed in a foster home, no way was I gonna let that happen. So I ran. And I kept on running until I couldn't run anymore. I found myself near a group of 16 year olds and they asked me if I wanted a drink. I was so thirsty so I said sure and that was the first time I ever tried whiskey. I coughed, the taste was bitter in my mouth. One of the girls chuckled a little and handed me something. A joint. I was curious so I took it from her and tried it. The smoke running down my throat made me cough even worse but after a few more inhales I got used to it and began to relax. And then I passed out. **_

_**Hours later I woke up in a room with a blanket on me. There was a girl smiling at me.**_

"_**Well look who's awake. Hi, I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny.", the girl said.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Maddie…"**_

I gasped and sat up quickly. I groaned and placed a hand on my head. I was really dizzy. I then realized I was sitting on a couch and I had a blanket covering myself.

_Where am I?_

I then heard a voice.

"Well look who's awake..."

I turned to the sound. My eyes widened and I froze.

There was a giant turtle in a blue mask smiling at me. I screamed.

"No wait, I'm not gonna hurt you!", The blue masked turtle said.

I stopped screaming and just stared. I fell back onto the couch.

"I think the alcohol and drugs have finally caught up with me...", I said loud enough for the turtle to walk closer to me.

He put out his hand and I screamed again. I couldn't help it, it was a natural response. I then heard the sound of feet running in the direction of the room we were in. I saw three other turtles in masks run over to us. I screamed even louder.

"Geez, will you please quit your screaming!", said the turtle wearing a red mask in a bitter tone.

"Raph! She's just scared.", said the turtle in an orange mask.

"Just give her a minute to process all of this and then we can check on how she's doing.", said the turtle in a purple mask.

I couldn't speak and I was panting hard from all the screaming. I finally managed to say something.

"Who are you guys?", I asked and then coughed.

"Don't try to speak so much, you might hurt yourself. I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo and over there are my brothers Donnie, Mikey, and Raph.", said Leo as he pointed to each of his brothers as he said their names.

"Hello.", Donnie said.

"What's up dude?", Mikey said ecstatically.

Raph just looked at me and crossed his arms.

I was quiet for a while but then I realized they were all staring at me.

"Oh, um I'm Maddie.", I said with my sore voice.

Leo handed me water. I took it cautiously and drank it all in one gulp. I was really thirsty.

"Thanks...", I said.

"No problem.", Leo smiled.

There was an awkward silence. I still felt dizzy, I needed to smoke.

I reached for my pocket and pulled out a joint and lighter. I lit it and put it in my mouth only to have it taken and thrown to the ground by Leo.

"Dude! What'd you do that for?!", I screamed.

"You shouldn't be doing drugs, they're not good for you.", Leo protested.

"I know that! But they're the only things that keep me from going insane…", I said in a sadder tone then I imagined.

I decided to have a drink to stop the pain. I reached into my other pocket and pulled out my whiskey, taking a big gulp and drinking the rest before anyone could take the bottle from me.

"You know you shouldn't drink either.", Mikey said.

"You can't tell me how to live my life, you're not my parents.", I said a little heart broken.

"Speaking of that, where are your parents?", Leo asked.

I sighed.

"Well my mom died from drinking 2 years ago and my father committed suicide in prison thanks for asking.", I said a bitter tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-", Leo began.

"No it's fine, they sucked anyway.", I said looking down.

I looked back up and Mikey had tears in his eyes. Leo and Donnie smiled at me weakly. Raph just stared at me. Finally Leo broke the silence.

"So how about you tell us how you got involved with the Purple Dragons?", Leo.

I shrugged but explained to them what had happened.

-10 minutes later-

"…Then he grabbed my wrist making me drop my knife and- wait where's my knife?!", I asked in a panic.

"Well when the dragons made a run for it they sort of took your knife with them…", Leo said in a somewhat guilty voice.

I froze and it felt like everything slowed down. I looked in the opposite direction while hugging my knees and did what I promised myself I would never do. I cried.

The guys had no clue what to do. Finally someone sat next to me and put their hand on my shoulder. It was Raph.

I turned and looked at him with tears in my eyes. He smiled slightly. I had no clue what to do, but some instinct told me to act. I pulled Raph into a hug, placing my head on his chest and began to sob. I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Um, sorry.", I said as I lifted my arm to wipe my tears away, but someone grabbed my arm.

Raph. He put his other hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears with his thumb. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and we stared at each other for a while until someone ruined the moment.

"Awwwwwww!", Mikey squealed like a fangirl.

Raph dropped his hand. We both started blushing and stared at Mikey.

"MIKEY!", Raph pounced on his little brother.

I giggled. Leo and Donnie were both grinning at me.

"What?", I asked.

"Oh nothing…", Leo smirked and then went to try and pry Raph off of Mikey.

"Okay…", I said as I tried to get up but as soon as I put weight on my ankle I winced in pain and sat back down.

Donnie started examining my injury.

"Yup, it's definitely broken. You shouldn't walk on too much for at least a week or two.", Donnie said.

"How am I supposed to survive on the streets of New York if I can't walk?!", I screamed loud enough to get the others attention.

"Well don't you have a place to stay?", Mikey asked.

"Both my parents are dead, I'm homeless dude.", I replied somewhat irritated.

I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

I then noticed Raph pull Leo into the other room. They came back out about two minutes later and began talking to Mikey and Donnie. I sat with a puzzled look on my face. They then walked over to me, all four smiling.

"Guys you're kinda freaking me out, what's going on?", I asked.

"Well, we were talking and we think you should stay with us for a while.", Leo smiled.

I just looked at them in shock and Mikey hugged me quickly.

"R-really? I don't want to be any trouble…", I said trying not to cry.

"Yeah it's totally fine, we'll just talk to Master Splinter about it.", Leo said.

"So what do you say dudette?", Mikey asked with a smile on his face.

"Well um, okay.", I said smiling.

"Awesome!", They all shouted.

"Why did you ask me to stay anyway?", I asked.

"It was all Raph's idea.", Donnie said making Raph's face turn a slight shade of red.

"Really?", I said kind of shocked.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey shook their heads.

I smiled. I got up and limped over to Raph and hugged him.

"Thank you.", I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I looked up to see his face turn just as red as his mask. I continued to hug him, he looked sort of frozen so I took his arms and placed them around me. He snapped out of his daze and hugged me back.

"You're welcome.", He said smiling a little.

I let go and smiled at him again. Then I turned to the others who were smiling. I just rolled my eyes. Then I went over to Mikey and slapped him in the back of the head.

"What was that for dude?", Mikey said rubbing his head.

"THAT was for before.", I chuckled.

**So here you have it, so much fluff! Anyway hoped you like it, review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY DUDES I'M BACK! So anyway I decided to rewrite chapter 3 because I didn't like it, it wasn't dramatic enough for my taste so yeah...BTW this chapter has to deal with teen parenthood...anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just my OC Maddie(and Kaitlyn...)**

Chapter 3: Kaitlyn

_**Mommy? Mommy...**_

I shot up straight on the couch, sweating and shaking terribly, only to realize I was in the turtle's lair.

"Nightmare?"

I whipped my head around quickly to see Raph reading comic books.

How long had he been there?

"Um, yeah you could say that...", I mumbled slightly.

"What was it about?", He asked as he sat down next to me.

"Well, um...nothing.", I responded, looking down.

"Nothing? Are you sure there's not something you wanna to tell me?", Raph questioned, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"No...", I said, still not making eye contact.

He took my face in his hand and turned my head, forcing me to look at him.

"It's okay, you can tell me...", Raph whispered, staring right into my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I- I need you to go get the others.", I said, wiping my tears away.

. . .

I walked into the living room where Raph had brought Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, and Master Splinter.

"So you're all probably wondering why I gathered you here.", I stated.

"What's going on?", Leo asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?", April inquired in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, it's just that...my daughter might not be.", I said quickly.

"DAUGHTER?!", everyone screamed.

As soon as they recovered from shock, Raph spoke up.

"You have a daughter?, he said more to himself than to me.

"Well she's not my ACTUAL daughter, I found her about a year ago in a trash can.", I explained.

"How old is she?", Master Splinter requested.

"She's a year and a half.", I replied.

"What's her name?", Mikey asked.

"Her name is Kaitlyn.", I smiled and took a photograph out of my pocket.

She looked so happy. She was wearing a pink shirt, light blue jeans that stopped at the knee, and white sneakers with pink flowers on them. Her blonde pixie cut hair glowed in the sun and her sky blue eyes shimmered.

"Awwwww.", everyone said.

"Where is she now?", Donnie questioned, concern in his eyes.

"I'm not sure now, I left her with my friend Jenny before I got attacked by the purple dragons.", I responded.

"Why shouldn't she be okay then?", April said.

"Well...I've never left Kaitlyn in Jenny's care for more than 10-20 minutes at a time.", I felt my eyes begin to tear.

"So basically your daughter may or may not be in danger?", Leo asked not realizing what he had said.

I processed his words and began crying. Raph hugged me and I bawled into his chest.

"Shhh, we'll find her.", he reassured me, stroking my hair gently.

"Really?", I said slightly shocked.

"We promise we'll find her, right guys?", Leo said.

"Yeah!", they all said.

And so the search began...

**So...what did you think? I hope it's good and sorry that it's so short, but I'm sick right now so I'm a little delusional. Anyway hope you liked it, review please!**


End file.
